Lunches
by DeadBrain
Summary: First YuzuruxKanade fic here! When a lunch together leads to a promise. R


I hereby proclaim - This is the first Otonashi/Kanade fic EVER! (Because every one's writing HinataxOtonashi...seems some people can't get the joke...)

Disclaimer: Angel Beats! belongs to...uuh...*checks* Aniplex?...well, whatever...

* * *

So it may be purgatory

It may be afterlife.

But goddammit - thought Otonashi - even here school is boring.

In that situation, he was grateful that the only objective that was left to do for SSS was to defy the school rules. If it wouldn't be for that - he would die of boredom. And not even because the teachers were not doing their job. More likely because he knew everything. He spent last months of his live on studying everything he could.

Though there was one thing that bothered him. During the lessons he couldn't talk to Kande. Everytime he tried, she would just give him a look and put a finger on her lips. Even if her relationship with SSS changed, she still obeyed the rules. So that left only one person to talk to - Hinata.

...

And you're wondering why he's disappointed.

When the school bell rang, the teenager wanted to dash away with a laughter. Mainly because he spent the last hour listening to random stuff Hinata rambled about. When everyone began to leave the classroom for lunch break, he only put his arms behind his head and let his eyes close.

Then he felt someone tug at his sleeve.

"Yuzuru..."

Ah, yes...

Otonashi opened his eyes and looked down. Straight into the golden eyes that (as usual) didn't show much emotion. He smiled.

"Okay, okay...I'm going"

And he hoped that it wasn't his imagination when saw the angel's lips curve upwards a little bit.

The mess hall was crowded as usual. What else should be expected - This school kept around two thousands students and all of them were swarming around the meal ticket machines at the moment. Otonashi and Kanade managed to squeeze between them, and after a few minutes they reached the machines. At this moment most of the students got their tickets and strolled to receive their lunches. The teenager wasn't surprised when the angel chose Mapo Tofu. He couldn't remember the day when she actually didn't take that course.

"Hmmm..." He hummed, thinking. In the end he pressed the same button.

But wasn't expecting a 'Sold Out' flashing on the screen.

"What?" He asked himself, and tried again. With the same result.

"Just great...Eeeeh" Yuzuru sighed "It seems like I have to ta-"

He couldn't finish, because his white haired companion spoke out.

"You can take mine" She said extending her hand with the ticket.

He though about it for a while. Despite the fact that he really craved for some spicy tofu today, taking this ticket would be like kicking a puppy.

"Nah, you keep it"

She didn't move her hand.

Who would have thought angels could be so stubborn?

"You know...We could share it..." He said unsure. One portion wouldn't be enough for the two of them...but...

Kanade seemed to think for a while. In the end, she nodded.

Yeah, it wasn't the best idea.

Granted, he managed to take a spoon for himself, but eating from the same plate would be...strange.

The angel of course didn't seem to mind. Or didn't show it. Despite that, Otonashi felt uneasy. He decided that one day without lunch won't kill him. Of course his stomach said otherwise. After a few minutes of watching the girl eat the spicy dish without a flinch, he though that she must had a stomach of steel. When thinking about it - It wouldn't be THAT strange...She did many other things when they fought.

He sighed. How in the world, he could take her as an enemy?

When the said girl raised her head, he nearly jumped. Can she read minds now?

"...You won't eat?" She asked.

"Erm...no...I'm...not hungry today." That was a total lie, because his stomach grumbled that moment.

Kanade looked at him for a while, then pushed the plate in his direction.

"Here"

He only glanced at the plate. It was nearly full.

"I'm alright, finish it."

"But...it wouldn't be a 'lunch together'...right?"

"Wha?" He asked, dumbfounded.

For the first time he met her, she seemed embarrassed. "You promised that we will eat lunches together...If you won't eat anything it won't a 'lunch together' " She looked at him again.

"Ehm...but...it's your favourite dish." Otonashi replied

The angel dropped her gaze at the plate. "When I eat it alone...It doesn't taste that great..."

A day full of surprises...

"Maybe...it's not Mapo Tofu that I like...but a lunch together with Yuzuru?" She asked him and herself. And Otonashi could swear his cheeks were a bit pinker than usual.

After a while his lips curved into a smile.

"If that's the case - I'll eat every meal with you!"

This time there was no doubt. Though it was faint, she smiled too.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the amount of FAIL here! Especially if there are mistakes - I'm Polish...

Anyways...Reviews will really help!


End file.
